La Magia del Perdón
by Indioman200
Summary: Después de perder a Spike, Twilight tiene que continuar con su vida de algún modo. Para lograrlo, primero debe poner en práctica uno de los atributos más importantes de la amistad: el perdón. Basado en el fic "Por la custodia de Spike" de Mr. E s-pen.


**Antes que otra cosa, quiero extender un agradecimiento Mr. E´s-pen por el permiso y la inspiración para este one-shot. Como acostumbro en la mayoría de mis historias, en algún momento pongo el fragmento de una canción, en esta ocasión se trata de "** _ **Forgiveness"**_ **by TobyMac. Espero que lo disfruten.**

Era una tarde nublada en el pueblo de los ponis, dentro de un rato empezaría a llover tal y como el equipo de clima tenía planeado. No se trataba de una gran tormenta, solo una llovizna programada para ese día que limpiara un poco el ambiente. Los pegasos reunían las nubes oscuras de agua, esperaban la orden para activarlas y así comenzar con la lluvia.

Una unicornio caminaba por las calles de Ponyville en ese momento, llevaba puesto un impermeable, y equipada junto con un paraguas, estaba preparada para la ocasión. Ella preferiría no haber salido de casa y bien pudo haber esperado hasta otro día, pero tenía un asunto que resolver con cierta yegua, y aunque no era algo necesariamente de vital importancia, si sentía que debía resolverlo de una vez por todas… para continuar con su vida.

El agua comenzó a caer sobre las casas, el tenue y constante golpeteo de las gotas llamó la atención en el hogar de la maestra Cheerilee.

– _ **¿Uh? ¿Ya empezó a llover?**_ Reflexionó en voz alta apartando su vista de las hojas que estaba revisando, unos exámenes que debía corregir y entregar para el día siguiente en la escuela. _**–Pero se supone que la lluvia estaba programada para más…**_ Paró en seco la oración al dar un vistazo al reloj de la pared. Era más tarde de lo que había pensado. _**–Oh, vaya. Supongo que perdí la noción del tiempo. Bueno, ya necesitaba un descanso. Creo que tomaré una pequeña merienda y terminaré con esto después.**_

Se levantó de la mesa para dirigirse a su cocina. A medio camino escuchó un nuevo golpeteo. Al principio pensó que era otra vez la lluvia, pero el nuevo sonido provenía de la puerta de la entrada y no del techo.

– _ **¿Visitas? ¿Quién vendría a verme en medio de una llovizna como esta?**_ Cambió el rumbo de su andar hacia la puerta con mucha curiosidad, sin embargo, al abrirla dio un pequeño gesto de inconformidad. _**–Oh, eres tú.**_ Dijo despectivamente.

– _ **Buenas tardes Cheerilee. ¿No te interrumpo?**_ Preguntó cordialmente Twilight Sparkle sosteniendo su sombrilla con el aura mágica de su cuerno.

– _ **¿Qué deseas Twilight?**_ Preguntó enseguida intentando contener el disgusto.

– _ **Hay algo que he querido hablar contigo desde hace días y… como hoy pasaba por el vecindario pues…**_

– _ **Estoy algo ocupada ¿sabes?**_ Volvió a interrumpirla. Luego giró su cabeza hacia la mesa con los exámenes, pero más que nada para apartar la vista de la chica púrpura.

Twiligth estiró su cuello para ver sobre el hombro de Cheerille y comprobó que en verdad la profesora estaba ocupada con trabajo de escritorio. _**–Ya veo… está bien. Creo que… puede esperar para otra ocasión. Lamento molestarte. Hasta luego.**_ Con un aire triste da media vuelta y se marchaba.

Cheerilee estuvo a punto azotar la puerta, cada fibra de su ser le decía que la cerrara, pero tampoco pasó desapercibido para ella la actitud y voz desganada con la que Twilight se despedía. Esto le trajo la inexplicable sensación de que no podía dejar que la chica se fuera así. _**–Espera…**_ Tomó aire y dio un audible suspiro para calmarse. _ **–Iba a tomar un pequeño descanso de todas maneras. Así que, ¿no quieres pasar un momento? Por lo menos mientras pasa la lluvia.**_

La unicornio volteó a mirarla con una diminuta sonrisa y aceptó la invitación.

Ya dentro de la casa, Twilight puso su ropa mojada en una esquina que Cheerilee le indicó y ambas pasaron a la sala. La pony morada tomó asiento en un sillón por sugerencia de su anfitriona. Aun si Cheerilee no estaba de humor para esta visita en particular, no por eso sería una maleducada.

– _ **¿Te ofrezco algo de beber? ¿Agua… o té…?**_

– _ **Lo que sea está bien. Gracias.**_

Cheerilee se ausentó un momento para ir a la cocina y preparar rápidamente un té. Mientras esperaba a que se calentara el agua en la estufa, venía a su mente todo el asunto que vivió unas semanas atrás y el motivo por el cual estaba más que enojada con Twilight Sparkle.

Había descubierto que el pequeño dragón que vivía también en la biblioteca del pueblo con ella, estaba siendo víctima de abuso infantil. Twilight y sus amigas trataban a Spike como una especie de sirviente bajo el pretexto de ser un asistente o un amigo servicial. Y lo peor es que el muchacho ni se daba por enterado que estaba siendo explotado, bueno, ni él mismo ni los ponis alrededor.

Cuando Cheerilee se hizo consiente de esto, puso de inmediato una denuncia contra Twilight; los servicios infantiles se llevaron al dragón y, junto con una orden restrictiva, se le prohibió a la unicornio y sus amigas acercársele. Después de unas semanas se llevaría a cabo una audiencia para tratar el asunto. Al final, Spike quedó bajo el cuidado de Shining Armor y se mudó con él y Cadence al Imperio de Cristal. Twilight tendría la oportunidad de visitarlo ocasionalmente, pero siempre de manera reestringida.

Ya habían pasado dos días desde la audiencia, y aunque el asunto de Spike se había resuelto, no por eso todo regresaría a la normalidad en Ponyville, sobre todo para la única residente de la biblioteca Golden Oak.

Por su parte, como educadora, Cheerilee tenía como prioridad velar por el bienestar de los potros, potrancas y sí, hasta niños dragón. Así que, para ella, lo que había hecho Twilight era más que imperdonable, por lo que no soportaba verla ni en pintura. Sin embargo, ahí estaban, ambas ponis bajo el mismo techo.

Pasados unos minutos, Cheerilee regresó a la sala llevando una bandeja con una tetera y un par de vasos, en los cuales sirvió el té tanto para ella como para su no tan bien recibida invitada. Después de un momento de silencio en el que degustaban la bebida caliente, decidió ir directo al punto.

– _ **Muy bien Twilight. ¿De que querías hablar conmigo?**_

– _ **Yo… solo… bueno, antes que nada, quería disculparme contigo Cheerilee.**_

– _ **¿Disculparte conmigo? Lo siento Twilight, pero creo que no tengo nada que perdonarte, ya que no me has hecho nada a mí. En todo caso, no soy yo a quién le debes disculpas.**_

– _ **Ya le he pedido perdón a Spike. Y también estoy arreglando las cosas con mi familia y la Princesa. Todo eso ya está en vías de solución. Pero te equivocas, si te debo una disculpa ti… por otra cosa.**_

– _ **¿Uh?**_

– _ **Cuando todo esto empezó, no podía entenderlo, no podía comprender el porque me habían quitado a Spike. Y cuando me enteré que fuiste tú la que hizo la denuncia pensé que sería una especie de mal entendido… hasta que… las dos conversamos con la Princesa Celestia.**_

Cheerilee recordó cómo le había expuesto personalmente a la Princesa la actitud de Twilight para con Spike, las tareas que éste realizaba y el hecho de que no lo llevara a la escuela como los demás niños de su edad. Cheerilee no se calló nada ante la regente de Equestria, Twilight estaba abusando del niño a tal grado que era ella la que dependía de los cuidados de Spike, cuando debía ser al revés. Después de eso, la Princesa ya ni podía mirar a su fiel alumna a los ojos.

– _ **Después de lo ocurrido…**_ Continuó Twilight. _**–yo… me llené de rabia contra ti… maldije tu nombre y te culpé por lo que me estaba pasando. "¿Por qué nos está haciendo esto?" Me dije. "Sé que no llevamos una relación de amistad como la que tengo con mis otras amigas, pero ¿por qué Cheerilee me haría algo semejante?" "Hizo que me quitaran a Spike y me humilló frente a la Princesa" "¿Qué le hice yo para que me tratara de esta manera?" Esos y otros pensamientos similares rondaron en mi cabeza el tiempo que me encerré en la biblioteca por la vergüenza y tristeza que sentía. Yo… en serio… llegué a odiarte Cheerilee.**_

Twilight daba signos de que quería empezar a llorar, pero contuvo las lágrimas. La maestra permaneció callada dejando que se desahogara, quizá ese era el motivo de su visita. Cheerilee decidió permitirle eso, ya después sería su turno de hablar, sin embargo, la conversación tomaría un giro algo inesperado.

– _**Pero… pasados unos días… caí en cuenta que… tú tenías razón… tú estabas 100% en lo correcto, fui una inepta al cuidar a Spike. Todo de lo que me acusaste era verdad… yo… sin darme cuenta, le estaba haciendo daño a mi hermanito… El caso es que hiciste bien al denunciarme y yo quería disculparme por pensar mal de ti... por odiarte. Así que… lo siento mucho Cheerilee… pero también quería agradecerte, ese es el principal motivo de mi visita.**_

– _ **¿Agradecerme?**_ Quedó en completo desconcierto, jamás esperó un agradecimiento de parte de Twilight después de todo lo ocurrido.

– _ **Así es.**_ Se puso de pie en sus cuatro patas y acercándose al lugar de Cheerilee le declaró. _**–Desde hace días había querido decirte esto, pero creí que lo mejor sería esperar hasta después de la audiencia, y solo hasta hoy reuní el valor para venir a verte. Tú fuiste la única que se preocupó por Spike cuando estaba siendo víctima de una terrible injusticia… puede que yo no lo hiciera a propósito, pero… le estaba robando su niñez… siempre le decía que era mi asistente cuando la verdad era que lo trataba como a un esclavo… ¿Cómo pude ser tan ciega y negligente? Es por eso que quería darte las gracias, por abrirme los ojos…**_

La unicornio se inclinó frente a la yegua terrestre, agachando su cabeza como si se estuviera sometiendo a algún miembro de la realeza. Cheerilee quedó en completo shock ante esta acción.

– _ **Pero sobretodo, te agradezco desde el fondo de mi corazón lo que hiciste por Spike.**_ Para este momento Twilight ya no podía aguantarse el llanto. Dejó salir todos los pensamientos y sentimientos por medio de aquellas lágrimas. _**–Nunca podré agradecerte lo suficiente por lo que hiciste… proteger a mi hermano cuando ningúnpony lo hizo, ni siquiera yo. Gracias Cheerilee. Gracias.**_

A pesar de la posición encorvada de Twilight, Cheerilee pudo distinguir las gotas que caían de su rostro al piso; y también notaria un leve temblor en los hombros de la unicornio. Aun en ese estado de estremecimiento, Cheerilee percibía la seguridad y sinceridad con la que la joven yegua le hablaba sintiendo el peso y el dolor de sus palabras. Recordó entonces lo que AppleJack le dijo en la escuela después de que se hizo la denuncia y Spike fuera puesto bajo protección a menores:

 _AppleJack_ _–"Twilight está destrozada, tú no la viste, ella de veras extraña a Spike…"_

En ese momento, Cheerilee ignoró las palabras de la granjera, pero ahora, teniendo en frente a Twilight Sparkle, le llegaban otra serie de pensamientos. El maltrato que vino de los ponis de Ponyville hacia la unicornio y sus amigas, así como también los rumores sobre el desprecio que había recibido por parte de su propia famili. Antes de la audiencia no había sido sino tratada como una vil criminal. Cheerilee había pensado que se trataba de una especie de justicia divina que caía sobre una explotadora de infantes… pero la verdad es que ningúnpony merecía experimentar lo que Twilight pasó en esas semanas.

No había duda que la chica Sparkle pecó de irresponsable e inmadura, sin embargo, era también cierto que no lo hizo con mala intención, y Cheerilee lo pudo comprobar durante la audiencia. Como denunciante ella iba preparada para un largo y tedioso debate frente al juez, después de todo, ya había asistido antes a ese tipo de audiencias en la que se discutía y peleaba por la custodia de un menor. Sin embargo, Twilight no hizo más que decir toda la verdad de lo ocurrido y aceptar su incapacidad para cuidar del chico, facilitando así todo el proceso legal. Así que al final hizo lo correcto al ceder la tutela a alguien más competente.

Quizá Spike había sido la víctima de una espantosa injusticia, pero quién más sufrió a lo largo de todo el proceso fue Twilight. El desprecio de los ponis del pueblo, el rechazo de sus propios padres y hermano, la decepción para con su mentora, la Princesa Celestia, y finalmente ser separada de Spike; la unicornio pasó por todo eso a causa de la denuncia, y aun así Twilight estaba de alguna manera agradecida. Por primera vez, desde el día en que todo el asunto comenzó, a Cheerilee le carcomió un sentimiento de culpa, porque a pesar de todos los errores cometidos, muy en el fondo se dio cuenta de que Twilight Sparkle en verdad amaba a su hermano dragón.

– _ **Lo siento…**_ Twilight interrumpió los pensamientos de Cheerilee cuando se levantó intentando limpiarse la cara. _**–Me prometí a mí misma que ya no lloraría más. Bueno, eso era todo lo que venía a decirte. No espero que me perdones, pero no podía seguirme guardando… ¿eh?**_

Ahora fue el turno de Twilight para sorprenderse, pues sin previo aviso, Cheerilee se paró de su asiento, se colocó frente a ella y la abrazó de manera afectuosa. _**–Ya no te disculpes más Twilight, creo que ahora soy yo la que te debe una disculpa. No creas que no me he enterado de la pesadilla que has vivido desde aquella noche que se llevaron a Spike.**_

Nuevas lágrimas escurrían desde los ojos de Twilight al acordarse de ese día mientras Cheerilee seguía hablando. _**–Como maestra, mi mayor deseo es que los pequeños ponis crezcan sanos y felices. Los niños son mi vida, Twilight. Por eso no podía quedarme de cascos cruzados cuando me enteré de las condiciones en las que vivía Spike. Pero en mi afán de hacer lo correcto para él, creo que me precipité y no medí las consecuencias que traería para toda tu familia… Puede que él haya sido la víctima, pero fuiste tú la que más dolor soportó en su lomo… y yo fui la causante directa de eso. Lo lamento Twilight… de verdad lo lamento… quizá pude hablar contigo primero, antes de meter a las autoridades en el asunto… hasta ahora me doy cuenta en que pude haberte hecho entender el mal que le estabas haciendo a tu hermano…**_

– _ **No Cheerilee. Mi relación con Spike se estaba tornando en algo enfermizo, tanto para él que se estaba perdiendo de su infancia, como para mí que dependía demasiado de sus cuidados. Separarnos era lo mejor, y sin tu denuncia quizá no lo habríamos hecho nunca. Por el momento Spike y yo debemos estar alejados…(snif) eso es lo mejor… por… (snif) por mucho que… que yo lo extrañe.**_ Esta vez ya no solo vertía gotas de angustia por la cara, sino que sollozaba y gemía en completo desconsuelo aferrándose a Cheerilee como si fuera su propia madre.

– _ **Está bien cariño, déjalo salir todo.**_ Intentaba consolarla permaneciendo junto a ella todo el tiempo posible hasta que la chica se tranquilizara. Pensó que después de todo, Twilight si estaba ahí para desahogarse, como una niña que necesitaba el consuelo de su madre, pero quizá por la fracturada relación que la chica tenía en ese momento con su familia, no podía hacerlo con la verdadera.

Era curioso, hace solo unos minutos Cheerilee estaba en completo disgusto por la presencia de la bibliotecaria, pero ahora estaba confortándola y llorando junto a ella. Si, de a poco Cheerilee también comenzó a compartir las lágrimas y el dolor de Twilight. Ambas permanecieron unidas varios minutos durante esa tarde lluviosa, porque al igual que el cielo del pueblo, estás dos yeguas necesitaban limpiar asperezas que había entre ellas, necesitaban perdonar y continuar viviendo.

 _ **~Cause we all make mistakes sometimes~**_

 _Porque todos cometemos errores_

 _ **~And we've all stepped across that line~**_

 _Y todos nos pasamos de la raya_

 _ **~But nothing sweeter than the day we find~**_

 _Pero no hay nada más dulce que el día en que encontramos_

 _ **~Forgiveness, forgiveness~**_

 _El perdón, el perdón_

 _ **~And we all stumble and we fall~**_

 _Y todos tropezamos y caemos_

 _ **~Bridges burn in the heat of it all~**_

 _Puentes se queman del todo en un fuego abrazador_

 _ **~But nothing sweeter than the day~**_

 _Pero no hay nada más dulce que el día_

 _ **~Sweeter than the day we call out for forgiveness~**_

 _Más dulce que en ese día en que pedimos perdón_

 _ **~We all need, we all need, we all need forgiveness~**_

 _Todos necesitamos perdón_

 _ **~We all need, we all need~**_

 _Todos lo necesitamos_

 _ **~No matter how lost you are~**_

 _No importa que tan perdido estás_

 _ **~We all need forgiveness~**_

 _Todos necesitamos perdón_

 _ **~No matter how hurt you are~**_

 _No importa cuán dolido estés_

 _ **~We all need forgiveness~**_

 _Todos necesitamos perdón_

 _ **~No matter how wrong you are, you're not that far, you're not too far~**_

 _No importa cuán equivocado estés, no estás demasiado lejos_

 _ **~No matter who you are, you're not that far, you're not too far~**_

 _No importa quién tú seas, no estás demasiado lejos_

 _ **~We all need forgiveness~**_

 _Todos necesitamos perdón_

 _ **~Forgiveness~**_

 _Perdón_

La lluvia había cesado y ambas ponis ya se encontraban más tranquilas con una sensación de paz. Luego Twilight miró la mesa con los exámenes que Cheerilee calificaba y se ofreció a echarle un casco para compensar el tiempo que le había quitado en aquella tarde.

Con la ayuda de su magia, Twilight hacía levitar varias hojas a la vez y las calificaba todas a gran velocidad. Mientras continuaban en la labor, comenzarían una nueva conversación.

– _ **Vaya, sí que eres muy eficiente y organizada Twilight. Entendiste también muy rápido el esquema y método para los distintos tipos de exámenes que estoy llevando a cabo.**_

– _ **Mis horas de estudio no han sido en vano y además me gusta mucho este tipo de cosas, donde hay que calificar y organizar.**_ Le manifestó por primera vez entusiasmada y con ánimo. _**–Pero no me imaginé que tendrías que hacer pruebas tan distintas, aunque supongo que es obvio, como tu escuela es la única del pueblo, debes tener alumnos de diferentes edades, genero, clases (terrestres, pegasos y unicornios), con o sin Cutie Mark, eso sin contar a los que presentan alguna clase de discapacidad. Es casi como un examen pensado exclusivamente para cada potro y potranca.**_

– _ **Mmm… hablando de tus estudios, Twilight ¿qué tienes pensado hacer para el futuro? No creo que siempre quieras permanecer en la biblioteca ¿o sí?**_

– _ **No lo sé. Había pensado dedicarme a la investigación, o estudios avanzados de la magia, o incluso…**_ De pronto retomo su rostro afligido. _**–bueno… supongo que eso ya no es posible…**_

– _ **¿Uh? ¿"Eso"? ¿De qué hablas?**_

Twilight dudo un segundo en responder, pero decidió compartirle. _**–Pedagogía… esperaba quizá algún día poder instruir en alguna escuela de magia. Pero después de lo ocurrido, no creo que me den la oportunidad de enseñar en ninguna escuela… no con el antecedente legal que tengo ahora.**_

Cheerilee pensó un momento y luego le vino una idea. _**–Bueno, quizá se pueda corregir eso si tienes buenas referencias… y un buen proyecto curricular.**_

– _ **¿Un proyecto? ¿Eso cómo me ayudaría?**_

– _ **Mira, primero déjame explicarlo. Desde hace tiempo vengo pensando en llevar a cabo un proyecto extracurricular para beneficio de los niños. Pero para realizarlo necesito de la ayuda de un pony con amplios conocimientos y estudios. ¿Qué me dices, no te interesaría participar?**_

– _ **¿Yo?**_

– _ **Si llevamos a cabo esto de manera oficial y con éxito, podría ayudarte a limpiar tu reputación. Claro que involucra tratar con los niños directamente, y los padres puede que no estén muy de acuerdo al principio. Pero si tienes mi apoyo y supervisión, es posible que no pongan objeciones. Si todo sale bien, incluso puede que las autoridades te dejen visitar a Spike más a menudo.**_

– _ **Cheerilee… yo… no sé qué decir ¿De verdad harías eso por mí?**_

– _ **Es lo menos que puedo hacer y si también beneficia a mis estudiantes, creo que vale la pena intentarlo…**_

Después de ese día, las cosas empezaron a mejorar para Twilight. Había llegado a un acuerdo especial con Cheerilee para realizar su nuevo proyecto extracurricular. La maestra visitaría la biblioteca periódicamente junto con algunos estudiantes para que la unicornio los asistiera en asuntos de interés de cada potro, mientras que al mismo tiempo Cheerilee le apoyaba en el archivo y acomodación de la biblioteca. Los niños, entusiasmados por las nuevas cosas que aprendían en ese rato extra con la unicornio, comenzaron a llamarle afectuosamente "La Hora de Twilight".

Al principio, algunos padres estaban escépticos a la idea de tener a sus hijos cerca de Twilight. Pero al recibir el apoyo de Cheerilee, quien supuestamente había iniciado el pleito legal por niño dragón, todos parecían darle una oportunidad a la chica Sparkle.

De a poco, las cosas regresarían a la normalidad en Ponyville para Twilight, con excepción de la falta de cierto residente dragón que aun la ponía nostálgica. Pero al recibir semanalmente buenas noticias por medio de cartas mágicas, Twilight se reanimaba al saber que su hermano por fin estaba experimentando la niñez feliz que siempre debió tener, con amigos en el Imperio y una familia amorosa que lo procuraba. Twilight Sparkle conservaba nuevas esperanzas en el corazón, la esperanza de que maduraría lo suficiente para no cometer los mismos errores del pasado y continuar con su vida con la frente en alto.

Fin


End file.
